A copper alloy containing from 20 to 40% of zinc, referred to as “brass”, has an excellent castability, ductility and machinability, as well as an excellent appearance with a gold-like luster. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a brass alloy for use in materials and equipment for water works containing from 27 to 35% of zinc and from 1 to 3% of aluminium.